Freedom and love in forks
by Justyouyourcatandme
Summary: While in forks romance and humour apply when she meets Alice Cullen the good girl of forks high. Three strikes and Bella is getting sent back to juvie. Can she stay out of trouble and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 1 – Freedom at last or is it?**

**Bella Pov**

Thank goodness I'm finally getting out of this fucking hell hole which has been my home for the last 4 years. Well technically 6 years but I won't get in to that just yet. I guess your all wondering what the hell I'm rambling on about. Well let me introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 16 years old. I have chestnut brown hair, that stops just above my shoulders, chocolate brown eyes and im also 5ft8 and have naturally tanned skin being from Quileute origin. I am currently in juvie for attempted murder and have been here since the age of 12, so I have been here for 4 years now.

However this is not my first time in juvie, I have been to juvie twice before this once when I was ten then the second time I was 11. While in juvie I made sure to keep up with all my work because no way in fucking hell was I being kept behind.

"Come on Swan lets go" yelled James. James is okay he has been my guard since I got here and always knows when I am about to lose my temper.

I get up from my bed and look around the cell that has been my home for one last time before walking over to James. James quickly takes my small bag full of stuff from and handcuffs my hands behind my back. I was taken to the wardens office where he was going to explain to me what was going to happen.

"Bella nice to see you in here for something good instead of being sent to the hole" stated the warden

"Yep it's good to know that I'm finally getting out of this place."

"Ah yes there are many thing we need to discuss before I can let you walk out the front of this building so let's get started shall we."

"Yeah the quicker we get this done the quicker I can leave and actually have a life without my every move being watched. Can I get these cuffs off?"

"No the cuffs stay on you need to get use to having them on." What does he mean by that whatever he means I don't think im going to like it. "Right then let's start. Bella although you have managed to get a grip on your temper, you still lose it quite easily which is worrying as none of us want you to come back you're a bright girl with a good future ahead, you just need to keep that temper at bay. To allow you your freedom the following things are going to happen you will be on probation for two years and will be fitted with an electronic tag for those two years. Any questions so far?" I shake my head two years' probation with an electronic tag doesn't seem so bad.

"Good moving on you are being sent to Forks Washington to live with your father Charlie the chief of police, we believe a change of scenery might help you stay out of trouble." Hell no there's nothing to do in forks it's so boring and way to green " For a while you are going to be escorted by two guards James and Felix and you will still be handcuffed, when we believe you are capable of not letting your anger get the best of you will the handcuffs and guards go." This is total bullshit I thought I was finally free from being escorted everywhere and these fucking handcuffs at this rate I will never get any type of freedom.

"What the actual fuck this is so stupid why can't you let me go without handcuffs? Why do I have to be escorted? Argh" I shout. I'm getting angrier by the second I go to stand up but I'm quickly pushed back down by James who is now holding me down. The warden looks at me and sighs before saying "I would love to let you go without the handcuffs but this is the judge's orders, if you keep your anger down then you'll be out of them in no time."

I let out a frustrated sigh "Fine!" "

"Okay Bella you also have to attend school, you're not allowed to be home schooled so you have been enrolled at Forks high. If you fail to follow all these rules or commit another crime you will be sent straight back here. Do you understand?"

"Argh this is going to be hell. Yeah I understand can I go now?"

"Yes you can go now. Please try and stay out of trouble" the warden states. I nod my head and am quickly escorted out by James and Felix. Yay let the fun begin (note the sarcasm).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 2 – Dreary Forks Washington**

**Bella Pov**

Making my way down the aisle of the plane with James holding one arm and Felix holding the other, I kept my eyes forward and just kept walking catching glimpses of people staring as I walk past.

Here I am sitting in the middle of James and Felix I'm not even allowed to sit by the window about to travel to my personal doom Forks.

"Hey James can I have the handcuffs of please I won't do anything! There just so damn uncomfortable sitting with your hands behind your back." I whined

"Sorry Bella no can do you know the handcuffs have got to stay on. The best I can do is handcuff your hands in front of you to make your plane journey more comfortable."

"Argh this sucks" I wriggle my hands trying to see if the cuffs loosen to make it more comfy but no the shit doesn't even move. I sigh angrily and glare at the handcuffs until I hear a conversation which catches my attention.

"Mommy, can I get a tattoo like that one?" A voice asked from behind me making me turn round and look at them

"Absolutely not! Your only 10 and you shouldn't have things like that on you. Disgusting things." The mother said looking at me

I rolled my eyes and sigh this is going to be one long plane journey

_"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We shall be taking off shortly, please put your belts on. Thank you."_

As soon as we were in the air, I decided to sleep as I had nothing better to do. The next thing I know is I feel James shaking me awake "Bella time to go." I let out a yawn, stretched and then opened my eyes.

With my hands now safely handcuffed behind my back again, James and Felix grab hold of my arms and escort me into the airport where we look for my dad Charlie.

He spotted us before we saw him but then being handcuffed makes you stand out from the crowd. I was pleased to see him me and my dad were close, he use to visit me as much as he could when I was in Juvie.

"Hey dad, long time no see" in actual fact I saw him two days before my release but what the hell two days was a long time in my books.

"hey kiddo, it's good to see ya?" We quickly had an awkward hug, when I say awkward I mean awkward it was awkward for two reasons one I still had my hands handcuffed behind my back and the second reason me and dad were not very emotional touchy feely people.

It feels so good to be able to be out in the open even if I am restricted. Just being able to see more than four walls was so nice, everything smelt so much nicer as well. I was brought out of my thoughts by dad "Let's get going shall we."

"Sure Chief." I said mockingly. Charlie just looked down at his clothes embarrassed before muttering "I didn't have enough time to go home and change I came straight from work."

"Don't matter even if you weren't in uniform I would still be around these two in uniform." I said while indicating to James and Felix with my head.

James took this as his cue to start talking to my dad to make sure he knew what was happening. So while they all got reacquainted I decided to take a look around. Standing in the small claustrophobic sized airport, I saw people looking over at me giving me weird looks then quickly looking away when they noticed them looking.

I was looking around when I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had the most amazing blue eyes which you could get lost in, creamy coloured skin, short black hair which was spiked up in all different directions and she was so tiny I would say about 4ft8. She reminded me of a pixie. I was brought out of my ogling by a tugging on my arm form James and Felix.

We starting walking to the cruiser and I couldn't help turning back to catch one more glimpse of this small pixie girl. We were all in the cruiser, when dad reminded where we had to go first "first things first bells we've got to go to the station to get you fitted with your electronic tag." This is going to be nearly as bad as juvie no privacy at all. I sighed "yeah let's just get this over with already."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 3 – My second home**

We were all seated in the cruiser me in the back like the criminal I am with Felix next to me, while my dad and James sat in the front. My dad, James and Felix were all talking about how all of this is going to work and how I will still have to go meet a probation officer every week despite me being surrounded by three police officers 24/7.

In the whole journey I casually stared out the window and all I saw was green, everything was so green. It was quite relaxing seeing all this nature but I know as time goes on it will just annoy me. After driving for around an hour and seeing the only colour green we finally arrived at Forks police station oh the joys!

My dad and James got out of the car first while I sat in the back with Felix like a good little criminal waiting for them to let me out. When I finally got let out of the cruiser Felix and James both took one of my arms and led me inside the police station.

Forks police station was a small building with a front desk where a large muscly man sat, watching me curiously. I looked around at my surroundings the whole station was light blue colour with doors that lead to interview rooms and the jail cells. While I was staring into space I heard my dad start conversation with the large man at the front desk "Emmet this is my daughter Bella, were just going to go to the interview room and get her fitted with her electronic tag."

"Charlie good to seeya, yeah no problem interview room 1 is free, it was nice meeting you Bella." Emmet replied.

"Yeah nice meeting you too Emmet." I said before being dragged away to the interview room.

About an hour later we were finally leaving my second home aka the police station. The only difference now is I have this ugly electronic tag attached to my ankle fun times!

We all bundle back into the cruiser and headed off to Charlie's house, the scenery surrounding us was still green. We soon pulled up in front of a small 4 bedroom house when my dad turnt around and said to me "welcome home Bella."

After we had all climbed out of the car and grabbed my luggage we were soon having a tour around the house. The house was quite large inside despite how small it looked from the outside. The front room was painted in a cream colour and had a fire place, plasma screen TV and 2 black leather sofas, the kitchen was painted a light red and contained all your normal kitchen stuff. We soon headed upstairs and I was led to my bedroom first my bedroom was painted a deep purple and had a bed, desk with a lamp and laptop it also had my own bathroom as well.

"Wow dad this is really nice thank you so much." I said while gazing around my new room.

"I'm glad you like it Bella, I had a friend of mine Esme Cullen come and help me decorate it." My dad told me while smiling a massive grin.

"Right Bella come here" James said I moved towards them when I reached them James carried on speaking "Were going to take your handcuffs of when you're in the house but I'm letting you know you are not allowed to leave without one of us, also these windows and doors are alarmed and security protected so we will know if you have gone. But to be on the safe side when you go up to bed we are locking your room and you will not be allowed out until 7am the next morning okay. If you break any of these rules there will be serious consequences'."

I nod my head "yeah I understand best behaviour from now on, I'm going to try hard and hopefully not disappoint you." I say while looking them all in the eye.

"That's great to hear Bella, I'm sure your make us all proud." Dad responded while James was uncuffing me.

"Well Bella were going to lock you in here now so you can get use to your surroundings and we will bring you up some pizza later." Felix tells me I nod my head in response.

A couple hours after eating my pizza I decided it was time for me to go to sleep and as I was locked in my room I decided to shout goodnight to the others

"Night James and Felix. Night dad I love you." I shouted

"Night Bella." James and Felix shouted back at the same time.

Then I heard my dad shout "Night Bella its good to have you back, I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 4 – First day of doom – Part 1**

The next day I was brought out of the best sleep I had, had since I was first sent to juvie at the age of 10 by my alarm clock beeping annoyingly. I got out of bed after turning my alarm of and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

After I had showered I got dressed, my outfit consisted of a purple and white plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and black and purple chucks. After I had finished getting ready all there was left to do was wait until I could be let out of my room.

5 minutes later James knocked on my door and told me that he was coming in and I needed to kneel down with my hands in the air. I got into the position and shouted to James "Okay, I've done what you said you can come in now." Moments later I hear the lock on the door click open to reveal James, Felix and my dad standing there.

"Morning dad, James, Felix." I said James eyed me warily having never seen me this happy and calm first thing in the morning because normally I am more aggressive and grumpy after being woken up.

My dad was the first to reply "Morning Bella, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great thanks dad, can we go eat now I'm starving." I replied happily

They all chuckled and James grabbed my arm and we proceeded downstairs into the kitchen. After eating my breakfast of pancakes I was told the most dreaded news I could have got since I had arrived.

"Bella, today is your first day at Forks high school, now I know you don't like school but you have to go and you need to behave otherwise you will be sent straight back to juvie."

I sighed "Fine, I will try to make the most of it I want to make all of you proud, it's about time I made you three happy."

All three men smiled at me "We are proud of you Bella, and all we ask of you is to try your best."

I nodded and smiled at them, my smile quickly disappeared when I saw the handcuffs that James was holding.

James seeing that I had noticed the handcuffs which I was currently glaring at, came towards me telling me "Come on Bella you know the rules you need to wear these; please don't fight me on this."

I shook my head before stating "I don't want to wear them, please don't make me I promise I won't do anything stupid please."

But James stayed firm "No Bella you know the rules these are going on."

I was about to get up and make a run for it but found myself restrained by someone, when I looked behind to see who was restraining me I saw it was my dad.

I relaxed and put my hands out in front of me in defeat. James quickly handcuffed my hands behind my back. I then turnt around to my dad and gave him the best hug I could give while handcuffed mumbling that I was sorry and that I was going to try harder to control myself. He gladly returned the hug and told me that he is not expecting me to change overnight but he was proud of me for backing down so quickly.

After are hug I had to go to school I was led out to the cruiser and put in the back while James and Felix climbed into the front of the cruiser and we set of heading closer and closer to my doom Forks high school.

Before I knew we had arrived at the grey dreary building I looked out the window to see all the kids staring in my direction great. James and Felix got me out the cruiser then they both grabbed one of my arms and then headed towards the office.

The whole time I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I just knew this was going to be hell on earth I can't wait for this day to be over.


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 4 – First day of doom – Part 2**

After seeing everyone staring at me I stopped walking not wanting to venture any further into this hell hole. James and Felix realising that I was no longer willingly walking stopped and turned to see what was wrong "Bella why have you stopped? What's wrong?" James asked anxiously.

"I don't want to go any further I want to go home, everyone keeps staring at me like I'm some sort of freak show." I responded angrily

"Bella you need to keep calm, we don't want to have to restrain you even more. You knew people were going to be like this, come on the quicker you do this the quicker you can go home."

"I am calm! But I don't want to be fucking here." I screamed. As soon as I had screamed this I was lying face down on the floor with James restraining me while Felix cuffed my feet. I was trying to get up but James and Felix weren't letting me "You need to calm down before we take the cuffs of your feet and let you up."

Wanting to get up as soon as I can I starting calming myself down "Okay I'm calm can you let me up." "Okay but if you get angry again like that you're going in to solitary confinement for an hour. Do you understand?" Felix stated. I nodded my head to show I understand, "Right lets go to the office shall we." James said and we set of toward the office once again.

When we arrived at the office Felix led me to sit on a chair while James went up to talk to a small plump lady with ginger hair Mrs Cope I think her name was. After James was done talking to her he came over to me and Felix, he was holding a several sheets of paper which I found out that they were my timetable and a map of the school.

Instead of going straight to my first lesson I had to wait because I had a meeting with the principle oh joy! After sitting for about 10 minutes we were finally called into the principal's office. The principle was not what I was expecting instead of a 40 year old fat balding man sat a pale thin women with brown hair and light green eyes.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan; I'm Esme Cullen your principle." She said with her hand stretched out towards me.

"Hey it's just Bella, nice to meet you and I can't shake your hand, my hands are cuffed." I replied smiling.

She looked a bit shocked when I said my hands were cuffed she then asked James "Why are her hands still cuffed? Is she not allowed them off?"

"I'm afraid she's not allowed to have the cuffs of until she has learnt to control her temper better." James stated.

"Right I see" she turned and looked at me "Well you're going to have to work hard to control that temper of yours aren't you young lady." She said sternly

I nodded my head before saying "Yeah I'm going to try my hardest to control my temper but sometimes I just snap I can't help it. I want to be able to gain control to make my mum and dad proud."

"That's good to hear and don't worry everyone here will try and help you control your temper and I'm sure your mum and dad are very proud of you." She told me kindly.

"Anyway I've brought you in here to tell you that you will need to follow all the rules, and if you break any of the rules you will be sent to me, where I will give you a suitable punishment." She looked up at me to see if I was listen, satisfied that I was listening she carried on "also you will be attending an anger management session once a week." I tried to cut her off but she gave me a look that my mum use to give me that said 'you better not interrupt me and you will be attending these sessions if you like it or not.' After seeing that I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Also I want you to come to my office every week to have an hourly session with me to see how you are getting on. These sessions will take place when you have gym as obviously you will not be able to participate in that lesson. Is everything understood?"

"Yeah, I understand but please don't make me go to anger management sessions, please I'm begging you." I pleaded.

However she was to backing down "No Bella you are going to these sessions even if you don't want to, there for you benefit they are going to help." She said sternly

"Fine!" I sighed angrily. She gave me a look which told me not to argue which promptly ended the conversation.

After a few minutes silence Esme said "Well it was nice meeting you Bella and I'm looking forward to seeing you later on in the week to see how you are getting on, you can go to class now. And try and keep that temper at bay."

I nodded in response before being led out of the office and took to my first lesson English. Please someone shoot me now!


	6. Chapter 4 pt 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Thank you for those who have reviewed my story. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 4 – First day of doom – Part 3**

We arrived to my first lesson English 5 minutes early as everyone else was still in their homerooms. When we walked into the classroom Felix led me to a seat at the back by the window, while James went up and spoke to the teacher to tell him who I was and to make sure he knew what was going on.

I stared out the window while three men all spoke to each other until the teacher started talking to me "Hello Miss Swan, my name is Mr Johnson I have seen your grades for English and I'm very happy to see you have been keeping up with the work and I hope for you to keep that work ethic up while you're here."

"Yeah sure I'm going to keep up my grades; I need to do something that will help my future." I said before turning my attention back to looking outside the window.

After a few minutes of me sitting staring out the window, I turned abruptly and looked at the classroom door where a bundle of students were walking into the room all staring at me none of them staring subtly either.

After glaring at a few of them I turnt my attention to James who was telling me to keep calm and just ignore them, I just nodded and stared straight ahead not looking at anyone.

Once everyone had sat down and the lesson was about to start the door opened again and in walked the same girl that I had literally drooled over in the airport. She quickly glided across the classroom and sat in the seat next to me.

All I could do was just sit there and stare at her beauty, she was just so perfect I wanted to just go over and grab her into a kiss. My perving of the beautiful girl was cut short when Felix starting talking to me "Okay Bella were going to handcuff your hands in front of you so you can write, you need to pay attention and if you do anything stupid we will remove you quickly form this classroom and put you in solitary confinement, got it."

I sighed before nodding my head to show I understood. "Good" Felix said while cuffing my hands at the front of my body.

For the rest of the lesson I payed attention to the teacher and took very accurate and detailed notes of the lesson while every so often looking up to talk a glimpse of the beauty sitting next to me.

Soon the lesson had ended and I was back to my hands being handcuffed behind my back and being dragged to lesson after lesson. Each lesson was a similar routine sit in the back pay attention and take notes. I was a disappointed to see that the beauty from English was not in any of my other lessons.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time while Felix went to the canteen to get me something to eat James took me to the office and sat me down I was so confused and was wondering why I wasn't in the canteen.

"James why am I here and not in the canteen eating lunch?" I asked

"Bella we feel that you will get angry with everyone staring at you so for your safety and there's you will not be eating in there for some time and also Esme Cullen the principle wanted to see you."

"Okay, hopefully I can eat in there soon, it will be nice to have different company, and why does she want to see me I haven't got into any trouble?"

"I don't know why she wants to see you just sit tight and you will find out." As soon as James said this Felix returns with my lunch, I was just about to start eating when I was called into see the principle. I hope she hurry's up and tells me what she needs to say so I can go eat I'm starving.

"Hello again Bella I am sure you are wondering why I have called you in here."

"Yep is there a reason why you called me in here or did you just miss me." I said jokingly

Esme laughed before saying seriously "The reason I called you in here was to talk about what happened this morning before you came to see me, I have heard you had to be restrained even more is this true."

I sighed great I knew me being called in here wasn't for any good reason, I looked up at her before answering "yes I did have to be restrained the reason being I felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at me like I'm some sort of freak show."

"Well Bella thank you for being honest, for the next two weeks you are going to eat lunch with me for nearly losing your temper, and listen now if you keep losing your temper I am going to punish you worse than eating lunch with me." She said in a tone of authority

I nodded; I was more scared of upsetting Esme than I was upsetting the guards in juvie. Esme was looking in my eyes making sure that I was telling her the truth, satisfied with my answer she changed the conversation.

"Why don't you two go and get yourself something to eat and leave me and Bella to talk about her day at school so far." Esme said to James and Felix

"I'm not sure, were in charge of looking after her 24/7." James stated

"I'm sure Bella won't do anything stupid an besides she has an electronic tag on so she won't be able to go too far, you can also cuff one of her hands to the chair and her feet as well."

After hearing this James agreed and left me cuffed to the chair in the office with Esme Cullen great I get to spend lunch with the principle.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Esme broke it "So Bella how has your day been so far?"

I shrugged "it's been okay, I payed attention and wrote notes down in all my lessons and I didn't cause any trouble."

"That's great to hear Bella, if you keep this up then you will be out of those handcuffs in no time at all."

"Yeah that will be nice."

After that we went back to eating in a comfortable silence. James and Felix returned near the end of lunch where they came and got me and took me straight to my next lesson Art.


	7. Chapter 4 pt 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar. Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 4 – First day of doom – Part 4**

The only reason I'm doing art is because my therapist in juvie thought it would be a good way to express my feelings, but what she didn't think through was my inability to draw anything other than a stickman and a house.

So here I am arguing with James and Felix telling them this is a waste of time because I can't draw for shit "seriously let's just go somewhere else, but not here I can't draw so what's the point?"

"You're going because it is in your terms to let you out of juvie is to attend school which you agreed to and your therapist told us to put you down for art because it helps you express your feelings."

"Ah I know I agreed to those terms but can't I pick another subject art does shit all for helping me express my feelings and you know why that is? Because everything I draw just looks like a scribble and no one can make out what I'm drawing even I don't know what half my drawings are." I ranted

"You're going and you're not going to make a fuss and that is final." James said with so much authority I decided it was a waste of time to argue

As soon as I entered the room everyone turned and stared, but there was only one person who caught my eye and that was the beautiful pixie.

I was quickly moved to the seat at the back which gave me a perfect view of this small pixie girl who was sitting in front. The whole lesson I kept getting distracted from my painting as I kept stealing glimpses of the girl in front.

I finally started concentrated on the mess of a picture in front of me, trying to determine what it actually was that I had painted, when I heard an angelic voice trying to get my attention. I looked up to meet the most beautiful face in the world "Hey, sorry to bother you Bella, but I was wondering if I could borrow your blue paint."

"Hi beautiful it's no problem at all, you can borrow any paint you want. So gorgeous do you have a name?" I could see a blush spread across the girls face before she answered "Such a charmer aren't you Bella, and yes my name is Alice Cullen, thank you for letting me use your paint."

"No problem at all beautiful." After that brief encounter with Alice, she went back to fully concentrating on her painting but I couldn't keep focused, my mind kept drifting to all the things I wanted to do Alice.

Art had finally finished and I was soon being brought back to the head office to have my end of the day chat with Esme.

"Hey Mrs Cope can we take Bella straight through to the office." Felix asked

"Yes of course take her right on through, Esme is expecting you." as soon as Mrs Cope replied I was being dragged into the head teachers office for the third time that day.

I was being cuffed to the chair by Felix while James briefed Esme on my behaviour. After a few minutes of them murmuring and me sitting there struggling against the cuffs, James came over "Right Bella were going to being sitting in the reception with miss cope while you and Esme have a private chat, don't cause any trouble." I answered a quick "yeah sure." And they quickly left the office.

"Hey Mrs C, you just can't seem to get enough of my company." I said jokingly

Esme chuckled "hello Bella, I have been taking to your teachers and you have a good report from everyone so well done, you need to keep this up okay."

I nodded and then Esme continued "It has been brought to my attention though that you tried to worm your way out of art can you tell me why this was?"

"Yeah I would rather do another subject I can't draw so art isn't really doing anything for me."

Esme looked at me for a minute before responding "ah I see but it says here that you have to do art because your therapist thinks it is a good way for you to express your feelings. So you are going to go to your art lessons without complaint or you will be doing your art work in here under my supervision understood."

I glared at Esme for a while before admitting defeat "yeah whatever."

"Now Bella there is no need to be like that anyway the day is ended you can go home soon first we have a meeting with your father."

5 minutes later and my dad was sitting in the chair next to me. "Hello Esme, it is lovely to see you again."

"Hello Charlie, yes it is lovely to see you again to, well let's get started shall we." My dad nodded his head inn agreement. "Well Charlie you will be pleased to know that Bella has done very well today in lessons and we only had 2 minor hiccups, one was an incident that took place this morning in which Bella had to be physically restrained but she managed to calm herself down quite quickly and the other incident was an argument with James and Felix about not wanting to go to her art lesson. However I have punished Bella for the first incident and have given her a warning about the second incident so all has been taken care off and there is nothing to worry about."

Dad took a couple of minutes to process this information before responding "Well I'm not glad you had to be physically restrained Bella but I am proud of you for calming yourself down quickly and also I don't want to hear any complaints about not wanting to go to lessons do you hear?"

I looked down at my lap ashamed before muttering a "yes dad." Dad being satisfied with my answer lifted my head up so I was looking directly at him before he stated "I am very proud of you Bella I can see you are trying your hardest." Esme also agreed with him "I am also proud of you Bella; you have nothing to be ashamed off you are bound to slip up here and there but were here to help you overcome these obstacles. Well thank you for your time Charlie you can take Bella home now."

After saying a quick goodbye to Esme I was being led out of the school and into the cruiser, soon we were on are way back home. One day of school down a million more to go great!


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**AN: Really Sorry about it taking me so long to update.**

**Chapter 5 - Meeting the Cullen family**

**Bella Pov**

After we had finally arrived home from my first day of school, I was released from my handcuffs but not before I had a stern warning from James, Felix and my dad about what would happen if I stepped out of line.

I went straight up to my room to get my all my homework done with. After I had done all my homework I ventured downstairs to see what was for dinner.

"Hey dad, what's for dinner?" I said while entering the kitchen where my dad was standing over the cooker.

"Oh hi Bells, were having lamb with roast potatoes and some vegetables."

My mouth was watering just listening to my dad telling me what was for dinner, because any food that isn't served at juvie is the best "ah sounds amazing when we eating."

"Well I invited your principle Esme Cullen and her family for dinner to thank her for treating you fairly and for helping decorate your room, so we will eat around 6.30 when they arrive."

I groan a frustrated sigh before saying "seriously Dad I have to put up with that women at school I don't want to see her outside of school as well, can I eat in my room." I pleaded

"No you will be present and you will try and behave, you're not too old to go over my knee or to be grounded do you hear me."

I stared at him shocked had he just threatened me with a spanking or grounding I was brought out of my shock by my dad "do you understand Bella?" he said sternly

"Yes sir, I will try to behave"

"Good, well help set the table they will be arriving soon. And don't think about throwing a fit you still have to do chores around the house, so just get on with it." My dad said before he turnt his attention back to the food he was cooking.

While laying the table I mumbled under my breath about unfairness and child labour laws. James and Felix were finding my mumbling hilarious least some of us are happy. I huffed at them and then went up the stairs to sulk in my room.

After 10 minutes of sulking in my room I was called downstairs by my dad "Bella stop sulking and get your butt down here."

I make my way downstairs to the living room where my dad is waiting with James and Felix, oh god this doesn't look good. I stay standing awkwardly at the door ready to make a quick exit back to my room until my dad changes that plan "come take a seat Bella."

Once I sat down my dad, James and Felix look at me before my dad starts talking "Right Bella are guests will be arriving in about 5 minutes and I want you on your best behaviour no funny business, also we are leaving the handcuffs off but one tiny step out of line and they will be straight back on. Me, James and Felix will be keeping a close eye on you."

As soon as I had nodded my head in agreement there was a knock on the door, great just kill me now.

I stay sitting in the living room while my dad goes and greets the Cullen's, before I have a chance to slip away upstairs to my room, the Cullen's are being ushered into the front room.

I see Esme, standing next to a blonde slim built man with blue eyes. I Recognised the muscly frame man as Emmet who I met when I was getting my electronic tag fitted, he was holding hands with a very pretty blonde who had a slim figure and lovely green eyes she looked like she could be supermodel, next to her was a blonde guy who could easily be the twin of the blonde woman. At the back stood a tall guy with bronze hair and next to him standing in all her glory was Alice Cullen the beautiful pixie.

"Hello Bella, good to see you again and in no handcuffs." Esme said "Well I guess everyone better introduce themselves."

The blonde man standing next to Esme steps forward and shakes my hand while introducing himself and the others "Hello Bella it's a pleasure to meet you, my wife has told me a lot about you I'm Carlisle Cullen, that is my son emmet and his wife Rosalie." He said while pointing at muscle man and the stunning blonde. "Then there is jasper and Edward." He said while pointing at the blonde and bronze haired boys "and last but not least is Alice who you met earlier today in class."

I smile at them all before saying "Hey it's nice to meet you I'm Bella."

After all the introductions are out of the way we all sit down in the living room where the Cullen's, my dad, James and Felix start talking about what they have been up to the last months, I just sit there listening not having anything to say. The conversation is going well and soon dinner is ready and were moving to the dining room.

When we get to the table I see I have been conveniently sat in between James and Felix up the adult end of the table, while all the other teenagers are sitting down the other end. Great I think I'm stuck up this end my every move being watched while they get to joke around and have as much fun as they want life sucks.

As the dinner progresses through the night I can feel my temper growing as I hear the others my age all laughing and joking while I have to listen to the ramblings of my dad. James seeing that I'm getting agitated whispers in my ear "Calm down Bella, I know why you're feeling agitated but right now you can't be sitting with the others joking freely until you keep your temper at bay."

I sigh frustrated at what James has said; I calm myself down by thinking about how proud I will make my dad if I get through the night without losing my temper.

However as I'm calming myself down the douchebag Edward speaks up " I think you might want to restrain Bella she's looking a bit angry." This comment made me more angry " I think you should keep thoughts to your fucking self I'm doing just fine, I was calming myself down before you got involved." I angrily state.

"Well you obviously weren't doing that good a job of calming yourself down, if your already getting angry again." After he said that I couldn't stop myself from trying to leap over the table all I was seeing was red. I wanted to jump on him and punch his face in but before I could even get halfway out of my chair I was being restrained by James and Felix while my dad was apologising to everyone while trying to calm me down at the same time by whispering soothing words to me.

10 minutes later I had finally calmed down and found myself sitting back at the table however now I was in these stupid fucking handcuffs again. I glare at Edward hoping he would just disappear.

I look away from Edward and look at the others "I'm sorry for losing my temper like that and ruining the dinner, I'm trying to work on controlling my temper."

They all look at me with understanding expressions before Esme says "Bella its fine, you're doing great it's going to take you some time hunny to get your temper under control."

"I'm grateful that you are all understanding about it and not judging me and jumping to conclusions it's really appreciated."

"It's fine, anyway less off this mushy business, what's for pudding?" Emmet booms making everyone laugh.

The rest of the night goes smoothly and at 10.00 the Cullen's had just left, I find myself in bed reflecting how my day has gone and how tomorrow I can try and improve it. My final thoughts before I drift off into a peaceful slumber is I hope I can get to know Alice more as I didn't get a chance to talk to her during dinner.


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and subscribing to my story I really appreciate knowing that people are enjoying it.**

**Chapter 6 – second day of hell **

**Bella Pov**

The next morning when my alarm went off I was in no mood to get up, especially after what had happened last night. So I decided there and then that I was not leaving the house today. I leaned over to my bedside table and turnt my alarm before burying myself back under the covers and quickly falling back asleep.

About 10 minutes later my sleep was disturbed by Felix, James and my dad who were now all standing around my bed trying to wake me up "Bella get up right now, you know you have to go to school."

I sighed before grumbling back "I don't want to go I'm just going to stay here and sleep." My dad quickly pulled my covers of me before sternly telling me "No you're not get out of bed and get ready, one of us will be back in your room in 30 minutes and if you are not ready you will go to school in your nightwear either way you are going to school."

I muttered a quick "Yes sir." After hearing that the three men quickly left my room to let me get ready. I suppose I better get on with this shit I thought to myself.

I quickly showered and got dressed into a blue checkered shirt with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, black slacks and blue vans. After I had finished getting ready I just laid on my bed while waiting to be let out of my room and just thinking about how much I'm dreading having to go to school.

Sure enough as soon as 30 minutes had passed James was up here in my room bringing me downstairs to the kitchen where my dad and Felix were sitting. "Bella I know you don't want to go to school and you don't want to wear handcuffs, but you did very well yesterday and if you keep up the good work you will be out of the cuffs in no time and you're doing well at school, also I would like to say how proud all three of us are of you, we can all see you are putting in a great deal of effort to try and calm down and keep your anger down and that's all we ask of you, we all know it's going to be hard for you and no one expects you to be perfect. Okay darling and just so you know we are not angry or disappointed at you because of what happened at the table in all honesty we feel that kid should of kept his nose out of your business." My dad tells me while looking straight into my eyes to make sure I'm paying attention but also to make sure I see the truth and pride in what he is saying about me.

After hearing and seeing how truthful and proud my dad is I decide that I should go to school without a fight and try and stick to the routine I had yesterday at school which was to keep my head down, avoid eye contact and whatever those idiots are saying about me and just get the work done. But most importantly try and get to know Alice Cullen more.

After they had finished talking we all sat at the table eating some breakfast in silence. You could tell the three men were all deep in thought about something while I was just wondering how this day would go and how life will be so much better when I have finished school and got out these damn cuffs.

As soon as breakfast had finished and we had put are plates in the wash, I was quickly handcuffed and dragged to the police cruiser.

We arrived to school early, so when we were getting out of the car everyone was staring at me. Today all three James, Felix and my dad were escorting me in to the school because of what happened yesterday morning and my little outburst at dinner last night.

I was once again for what felt the millionth time brought to Esmes office and cuffed to the chair. After being cuffed to the chair James and Felix left, while my dad took the seat next to me. I sat there annoyed of being brought back to the office not thinking I would have to visit here until lunch but guess I was wrong.

"Bella I don't see why your so annoyed were going to be having daily meetings with Esme to talk about your progress or ideas any of us have to help you okay." My dad told me after seeing my annoyed expression

"Yeah I know I just feel like I'm always in trouble even though I don't me to be and I have brought to this office loads already and it's only my second day here."

"I know Bella, I know."

After sitting in silence for 5 minutes Esme finally enters "Hello, sorry for making you two wait let's get started shall we."

"Hello Esme and its fine, waiting was no problem." My dad said while I just sat there and stared at my shoes not interested in this conversation at all, all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed.

Esme and my dad then started talking in depth about my timetable and what has changed, and what time I'm meeting my therapist and probation officer. I stayed silent the whole time not even looking at them.

"Bella, honey are you paying attention." Esme asked me

Looking up I replied "hmm yeah I am."

Esme looked at me with concern, and then my dad decided to bring up the incident that happened this morning and how he thinks that I'm feeling quite angry and upset about yesterday so I might lose my temper quicker today.

After hearing this Esme came up with an idea "Maybe we could keep in my office today and let her work here so she won't get worked up."

"Yeah I think that will be for the best." My dad agreed.

Great a whole day sitting with Esme the principle. Today is going to be so much fun.


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight but I do own this awesome story plot.**

**If you do not like homosexual relationships then do not read this!**

**AN: This is my first attempt at any fan fiction so hope you enjoy and feel happy to review. Don't hate me for my bad spelling and grammar.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and subscribing to my story I really appreciate knowing that people are enjoying it. **

**AN: Also I'm really sorry it has taken me ages to update.**

**Chapter 7 – second day of hell part 2**

**Bella Pov**

After agreeing that it would be in everyone's best interest that I should sit with Esme all day, my dad and Esme carried on talking. I kept staring at the floor not really paying attention to the conversation they were having until something said caught my attention.

"Yeah today is going to be a tough one for Bella not only is she already in a bad mood but she is meeting her therapist later on here in school and straight after school she has a meeting with her probation officer so were going to have to keep a close eye on her." My dad said.

Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck I completely forgot that I had a meeting with my therapist and my probation officer, today is going to be so shit. After mentally swearing about how shit this situation that I'm in, I tune back in to the conversation.

"Yes we will keep an extra close eye on her and I will make sure she stays in here the whole day, she will only leave this office if she needs to use the bathroom and for her meeting with her therapist." Esme told my dad.

"Yeah that is for the best, and I will be arriving here before her meeting with her therapist just in case she gets angry." My dad replied

After hearing them go back to talking about something completely different and uninteresting, I went back to staring at the floor and was only brought out of my daydreaming when I hear my dad and Esme addressing me.

After hearing them same my name I look up at both of them to see them sitting looking at me with very serious stern expressions, oh boy here we go another lecture!

"Bella, I am leaving for work now, but before I go I want you to be on your best behaviour and try to keep calm, you will be sitting in here for the day and I will be back here in time for your appointment with your therapist, okay."

"Yeah dad, best behaviour see you later." I respond

He nods satisfied at my response then gets up kissing me on my forehead before leaving me sitting in the principal's office with Esme.

"Right Bella, James is just getting you some work from your lessons for you to do and I will be sitting here so just ask me if you need any help with any of it."

"Okay thanks Esme."

Two minutes late James walks in with a pile of work for me to do, he warns me about the consequences of my behaviour before cuffing my hands in front of me so I am able to work. Not having anything better to do I start on the pile of work that James brought in and find myself able to answer the questions with no problem at all. Before I know it lunch time has arrived and I am able to take a break and eat some lunch thank god for that I'm starving.

So here I am sitting in the chair in Esme's office eating my lunch with Esme sitting opposite me eating hers. We sat there eating in a comfortable silence which was soon disturbed by Esme's phone ringing.

"Bella I will be back in a minute, I just need to go sort something out, sit tight if you need anything ask James or Felix who are just standing outside."

"Okay Esme, see you soon."

So I'm just sitting here eating my lunch in silence, until I hear the door go thinking it's just Esme returning I just sit there carrying on with eating my lunch until I hear an angelic voice.

"Hey Bella, you okay? I didn't think you were in today."

"Hi Alice, yeah I'm good thanks you? And yeah you're mum and my dad though it would be better for everyone's safety for me to sit in here for the day."

"Yeah I'm good thank you, and ah fair enough I missed you in English and I'm going to miss you in Art." She confessed

"Don't worry I have missed seeing your gorgeous face today, and I want to apologise to you for how I nearly hit your brother yesterday at dinner." I said

"Still the charmer I see, and don't worry about it Bella." She said smiling

I smiled back before replying "Yeah, anyway what you doing in here."

"Oh I just came in to talk to my mum about something but obviously she's not here so I will just ask her at home. Anyway I better be going, see you later Bella."

"Okay, bye Alice have fun in art."

Shortly after Alice had left, Esme returned.

"Ah Bella, did you have a good lunch."

"Yeah thanks, Alice came by looking for you when you were gone."

"Oh did she tell you what she wanted."

"No, she just said she needed to ask you something and that she would ask you at home."

"Okay then, well I guess I will talk to her later tonight. Anyway Bella Lunch has just ended and you need to some art work."

I groan loudly before begging "please Esme, don't make me do art."

Esme looks at me sternly before saying "No Bella you will do you art work so get on with it."

I sigh angrily before trying to draw something that people could work out what it is, it's safe to say that didn't go to well and just like every other picture I have drawn it looks like a scribble and no one including myself can work out what it is.

When I'm nearly finished with my art work my dad walks in to the office, I groan knowing that it is nearly time for my appointment with my therapist.

"Hey Bella you ready to go to your therapist." My dad asks.

I shake my head.

"Come on Bella the sooner you meet your therapist the quicker you can get it over and done with." My dad replies.

I just shake my head again. My dad sees me getting angry and frustrated he calls for James and Felix to come in.

"Right Bella are you going to go see your therapist without putting up a fight or do we need to restrain you." My dad asks me.

"No I'm not going to see a therapist, I'm not fucking crazy I don't need to see one and no you don't need to fucking restrain me. All of you need to leave me the fuck alone." I shout angrily.

After hearing this my dad and Felix restrain me while James uncuffs my feet from the chair and cuffs them together and cuffs my hands behind my back as well. The whole time they are doing this I am struggling to get out of my dad's and Felix's grip. The whole time I am shouting and swearing at them. Even with all my struggling none of them are budging they just lay me on the ground before restraining me by holding me down until I stop struggling.

After I stopped shouting and swearing, my dad starts talking to me "Bella, you need to calm down you're not doing yourself any favours kicking up a big fuss. You are going to your therapist, we know you're not crazy, just because you need to talk to a therapist does not make you crazy, do you understand Bella?"

After a couple of my dad repeating these words I stop struggling, but I don't utter a word. "Okay good Bella, right are you ready to get off the floor and see your therapist?" James asks me.

I sigh before nodding my head. I really don't want to go but I know however angry I get I will have to go see that damn stupid therapist. They quickly pick me up of the floor before walking me down the hall and into my therapist's office.

After being cuffed to my chair and a stern warning from all three men, I am left with my therapist. My therapist is a middle aged plump woman with dark brunette hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you, my names sue and I'm your therapist." She tells me all cheerily.

"Hey"

"So Bella, how are you finding forks?"

"Yeah it's okay a bit too green." I reply

Sue laughs at that "Yes it is quite green, have you had any problems with your anger since arriving her."

"Yep I've had a couple." I answer vaguely

"Okay do you want to talk about them?" She asks

"Nope."

"Okay then we will talk about it later, so your old therapist wrote that she put you down for art because it helps you express your emotions can I see the art that you have done since you have arrived in forks?"

"Yeah there is some pictures in my bag, and my old therapist is dumb because you can't tell shit from my pictures, you can't even tell what they are meant to be." I reply

While I'm talking Sue goes into my bag and gets out my art sketchbook "Let's have a look shall we."

Sue opens my art book before looking at the scribbles before saying "I see what you mean, so we won't be using art as part of your therapy anymore. I don't get where your old therapist got the idea of being able to see your emotion through your art work."

I nod my head in agreement "Yeah I never understood where she got the idea from either."

Me and sue than have a general conversation on what I dislike and like and who I have me t since moving here. Before I know it my appointment is up and it is the end of the day.

James and my dad come in to get me, "Bye Bella, it was lovely to meet you, see you same time next week."

"Bye sue, yeah nice meeting you, see you next week."

After that I am being led up the corridor and put into the back of the cruiser where Felix is waiting for us.

"Right were going to your appointment with your probation officer now and then we can go home." My dad tells me.

"Okay."

"So how did you're appointment with your therapist go." Dad asks me.

"Yeah it went oaky, I like sue she is better than my old therapist by far."

"That's good to hear Bella, anyway were here now, time for you to meet your probation officer."

We all get out of the car and head into the police station. "Hey Emmet what interview room is Bella's probation officer in?"

"Oh hey Charlie, he is in interview room two." Emmet tells my dad before turning his attention to me.

"Hey Bella, keeping out of trouble I hope."

"Hey Emmet, I'm never in trouble." I reply jokingly, at this Emmet let out a loud laugh.

I am then led to interview and am met with a man who is very tall tanned man with black hair and brown eyes. My dad leads me to the chair opposite this guy before quietly talking to my probation officer before leaving with James and Felix.

"Hello Bella, my name is Sam and I'm your probation officer." He tells me

"Hi Sam."

"So Bella, my job is to make sure you're not causing too much trouble that I need to send you back to juvie, I will be seeing you every week at the same time. I will be updated by your guards James and Felix, your dad, your therapist and your principal of your behaviour and progress. Any questions so far?"

I shake my head after seeing my response Sam continues "It will be me who makes the final decision, of when you can slowing down your meetings with me and your therapist, it is also down to me for when you are able to go out regularly without your handcuffs. I will only grant you these things when I see a lot of positive progress. Do you understand?"

"Yeah totally, and I'm already trying to keep my anger down." I tell him.

"Well good, if you keep trying then you will be progressing in no time at all, right you can go now, I will get your dad to come and get you it was nice meeting you Bella."

"Yeah nice meeting you Sam."

After saying this Sam leaves the room, to go talk to my dad. After five minutes of sitting in the interview room on my own my dad enters "Come on Bella it's time to go home now."

We head out of the interview room, down the corridor and out to the cruiser, where James and Felix are waiting. After a short ride we have finally made it home, I am once against warned about the consequences before my handcuffs are removed and I am able to use my hands properly.

After having Chinese for dinner with my dad, James and Felix I wish them all good night before heading up to bed to get some much needed sleep.


End file.
